


But I Know This

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Louis attends a Little Mix concert, and a stupidly beautiful girl steals her spot at the barrier.





	But I Know This

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't the birthday fic I wanted to write for Louis' birthday today, but I wrote this last night after writing _Gossip!_ and figured I'd post it. Why the heck not?
> 
> This is short. Extremely short. Un-betaed by anyone other than myself.  
> Please be kind.

“Yes! I am so fucking excited for this!” Niall exclaims, all but shoving Louis over in her excitement.

They’ve been at the O2 arena for _hours_ already. They had both wanted to get in line as early as possible because they’re _finally_ seeing Little Mix! Louis got the tickets for her birthday, and of course she had to bring her best friend, Niall, along. And now they’re finally making their way into the arena to see their favourite band perform live. Louis hasn’t ever felt this happy in her entire life. 

“I hope Jesy sees me,” Niall says as they wander through to their section. They’re close to the stage – so close that Louis feels like she can reach out and touch it. “She’s _so fit_.”

Louis grins at her. “You look like a neon stop sign, Nialler, I think she’ll see you.”

Niall’s bright orange shirt is _sure_ to catch the attention of Jesy – Louis knows it. She’s been standing in line for hours with Niall and her eyes haven’t _stopped_ hurting. 

A group of girls bustle up next to Louis and Niall and they’re jostled a fair bit as the girls get in place right next to them at the barrier. 

Half way through the opening act, Louis realises that she desperately has to pee. She doesn’t want to lose her spot at the barrier, though. She’s positive that someone will swoop in and steal her spot the moment she moves away from it. But this is becoming a serious issue.

“Niall!” she yells to be heard over the music. “I have to pee! Hold my spot!”

Niall nods at her and spreads her arms out wide at the barrier so Louis can come back to her. She really is the best friend ever, Louis thinks.

The queue to the toilets is longer than Louis anticipates. She waits for a good ten minutes, tapping her foot the entire time. She rushes into the first available cubicle, crinkles her nose in disgust, and squats over the bowl. 

She gets out of there as quickly as she can, and finds herself pushing through a lot of people to get back to her spot. She hears plenty of grumbles around her as she makes her way through the crowd, but she just keeps moving until she sees that god awful bright orange shirt that has Jesy’s face on the back and “marry me Jesy!” written on the front of it. Thank goodness for Niall’s desperate attempt to be noticed, she thinks. 

Except there’s someone in her spot when she finally makes her way back to Niall. Someone stupidly _tall_. With big, curly hair, too. Louis hates her on sight.

She squeezes in between Niall and this other person, ready to verbally fight her if necessary. 

“Oops,” the girl says, shuffling over a little bit.

“Hi,” Louis says a little more forcefully than is probably necessary. “You’re in my spot.”

The girl blinks, her big eyes looking at Louis all innocently and stupidly beautiful like. “Sorry.” She shuffles over a little more, creating enough space for Louis to fit perfectly.

“Lou! You’re back!” Niall exclaims. She gives Louis a one armed hug and turns her attention back to the stage. 

The girl next to Louis bumps into her more than once. She bumps into Louis a dozen times in the space of a minute and Louis is getting _annoyed_.

“Hey, curly,” Louis says, prodding the girl in the arm. “You keep elbowing me!”

“Sorry,” curly says slowly. “My elbows seem to be your boob height.” 

She shuffles over a little more, and Louis purposefully ignores the indignant exclamation coming from the other side of the curly haired girl. She presses in closer to the barrier and turns her attention back to the stage again. 

Little Mix come on and Louis almost goes deaf in her left ear when Niall screams so loudly in her excitement. They both sing along loudly to each and every song, the energy making Louis completely forget about being repeatedly elbowed by the attractive curly haired girl who stole her spot.

Which is, of course, when Louis is elbowed in the face. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” curly exclaims. 

Louis cups her cheek, feeling it aching already. She’s going to end up with a black eye, she knows it. 

“Are you alright?” 

Louis nods, even though she isn’t. “Yeah, curly, I’m fine.”

“Harry,” curly replies. “I’m Harry.”

“Louis.”

Harry gently pries Louis’ hand away from her face and looks at her with a serious expression. An expression far too serious for the high energy of the concert they’re in the middle of ignoring. 

Harry’s hands are soft against Louis’ skin, and far more tender than Louis was expecting them to be. She gently turns Louis’ face this way and that, looking at her with an intense expression. 

“I think you’ll be okay,” she says. “Nothing looks broken.”

“That’s good,” Louis mumbles, but she’s sure that Harry doesn’t hear her.

“Here,” Harry says. She gestures for Louis to step in front of her, and her arms automatically go around Louis’ middle, holding her flush against Harry’s chest. “I’ll protect you.”

Louis’ heart thuds hard in her chest and she nods dumbly. An incredibly cute girl is holding her, and Louis is so very, very gay. 

Niall turns to them and waggles her eyebrows. “Get it, Tommo!” she cheers. 

Right then, Jesy looks down at the audience, points at Niall’s shirt and winks at her. Louis is ninety-nine percent sure that Niall stops breathing. She watches the entire exchange with an amused glance, and from the safety of the circle of Harry’s arms. Arms which are surprisingly strong and comfortable. Louis feels _very_ protected indeed.

“This next song is dedicated to all of our LGBT fans,” Jade begins, glancing around at the crowd of concert goers. “Fans like this adorable lesbian couple in the front row here.”

Jade looks straight at Louis, where she’s still in Harry’s arms and now it’s Louis’ turn to stop breathing. Suddenly, their faces are projected onto the side screens where a camera points at them. 

Louis looks dazedly up at her face projected on the screen and blinks when Harry kisses her cheek softly. The entire crowd cheers loudly. Louis blushes furiously and ducks her head.

“This is _Secret Love Song_!”

Harry’s arms tighten around Louis’ body, and Louis finds herself relaxing into her touch. She sings along to one of her favourite ever songs, cheeks burning every time the camera pans back to them. At the end of the song, the camera is on them and Harry turns Louis in her arms and plants a big, smacking kiss on Louis’ lips. 

Niall’s cheers can be heard above everyone else’s, Louis thinks dumbly.

“What?” Louis says when the kiss ends. 

“You’re cute,” Harry says with an easy grin. “And I’m gay. Would you like to do this again some time? Maybe without me elbowing you in the face?”

Louis nods. “I’d love that,” she agrees. “Especially without the elbowing in the face.”

“Aces,” Harry says. She secures her arms around Louis’ body from behind her once again. They spend the rest of the concert like that, completely wrapped up in each other.

Louis leaves the concert with a cute girl’s phone number, and plans to go out on a date, and a shiny black eye that she’s never going to forget about.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind.
> 
> I'm trying (lol and failing) to start writing again.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com)


End file.
